


Vee vs. Scott: The Ebay Showdown

by AmbientMagic



Category: The Posterchildren - Kitty Burroughs
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Internet War, Unlikely Merchandise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat just wants to eat her lunch in peace, but all her friends are GIANT NERDS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vee vs. Scott: The Ebay Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the TPC Secret Santa Exchange for starthekidd, for the prompts “Vee Kim” and “or any girl tbh.” I hope you enjoy the Cat/Vee fluff!

Cat grinned a little to herself as her phone buzzed in her pocket--the fourth text in as many minutes. For someone who could wait in silence for hours looking for a mark, Vee certainly was impatient. Finally reaching the dubious sanctuary of the staff lounge and the promise of lunch that came with it, she sat down with a sigh and pulled out her pink lunchbox, smiling fondly at the motto proclaiming “The Champ is a Chick!” complete with a picture of Roxy in a hideous mocked-up version of her Champ costume with a skirt added. 

There were three bonuses to using this particular lunchbox: it was a gift from her mom back when she was a kid, so it held a nostalgia factor Cat didn’t feel often; it pissed off the Sheriff every time she saw it (often to the point of swearing in an odd mix of Texan and Spanish); and nerds adored it/hated her for having it because it was now a collectible. Pulling Scott’s chain by turning down his offers to buy it twice a week was a highlight. (“It’s criminal to use it to ACTUALLY CARRY YOUR LUNCH!” was a common refrain.) It’s the little things that got Cat through the day. Today he was too engrossed in his phone to harass her about her choice of culinary conveyances. His loss. 

Speaking of trolling the nerds, Cat’s phone buzzed again, twice, and she finally pulled it out to check it. She had a grand total of thirteen text messages from Vee’s private phone.

**11:35 holy shit the auction ends in an hour and i’m still the only bidder!!!**

**11:36 wait there’s another watcher**

**11:36 it’s the middle of the day it’s cool rite**

**11:42 remember you promised to not tell marshall i’m collecting his old boyband shit**

**11:42 i can make you disappear**

**11:59 wait i’m not the high bidder anymore**

**12:00 okay “inkstain84” is going down**

**12:14 he just upped the bid by $50?????**

**12:14 it’s not worth that much**

**12:15 i quit**

**12:15 i’ll find it somewhere else**

**12:17 goddammit this is the last figurine i need to complete my poster posse collection**

**12:17 i’m gonna bid on it anyway**

Cat did her best to stifle a giggle (she managed to turn it into a snort) and tapped back: _So your having fun?_

**12:20 fuck u very much cat i need some support here**

**12:23 i don’t need this action figure of cowboy marshal but i NEED it**

_12:23 he’s a cowboy?? why????_

**12:25 hell if i know. i think the series came out when roxy went public, so they decided to release a LE cowboy little bird**

**12:26 and i NEED it cat**

**12:27 oh god it went up aGAIN this ends in eight minutes CATT**

_12:27 call me afterward then? i have lunch till 1_

**12:28 k, meanwhile i’m gonna destroy inkstain84**

Cat pulled up the internet and quickly found a picture of the Cowboy Little Bird Limited Edition action figure, #15 in the Official Poster Posse Action Figure Set. It was even more tacky than she could have hoped, though the likeness was pretty decent, she had to admit. 

“God _dammit_ all to hell,” Scott exclaimed, throwing his phone on the table before snatching it up and hunching over the keyboard again. 

“You okay Scott?” Cat called across to the other table. She hadn’t known CMYK all that well when they were students, but being the two newest teachers at Maillardet's was a special kind of bond to share. 

“‘m fine I’ll talk to you in like five minutes,” he muttered, not looking up from his phone. Cat knew that look well…

“Whatcha doing? Buying more nerd stuff?” 

“It’s not nerd stuff,” he said hotly, sparing her a quick glance before staring back at his phone. “But I’m bidding on a collectible, yeah.”

“Yeah? What kind?”

“I’ll tell you all about it once I get this Little Bird figure nailed down,” Scott said, starting to type again. “There’s another bidder and it ends in like two minutes I gotta--”

Cat grinned. Wasn’t this just _too_ perfect? She sauntered across the room to peer over Scott’s shoulder. “Little Bird? I met him once, when I was living in Portland a few years back. He saved my life. ‘Course that was after he wasn’t Little Bird anymore.”

 _That_ got him to look up. “You got saved by The Marshall? When?? Why did you never tell me about this, oh my God that’s so cool what was he like? Did you get to talk to him? Does he really--” A beep from his phone cut him off. Scott glanced down and swore loud enough to make a kid strolling past the window stumble in surprise. “I lost. You win this time, “butterflyfeathers.”

Cat clapped Scott’s shoulder in condolence before her phone rang. She answered it, smirking as she heard “ _I got it! I got it!_ ” echo from the other side of the line. “Butterfly feathers?” she inquired.

“ _Shut up I was much younger when I made my account so you can just--_ ”

“Why are you talking about my auction on your phone that’s really-- Wait a sec!”


End file.
